


The Upside to Everything

by hooksandheroics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooksandheroics/pseuds/hooksandheroics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke chooses the most inopportune time to confess her love and Bellamy has a hard time believing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Upside to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Nothing serious, but you should all know this has no plot.

He chuckles and Clarke frowns as it jostles her head. Actually, he couldn’t see her face, but he’s sure she’s frowning. He doesn’t even know what he’s laughing about, probably some stupid joke she lazily delivered. “You know one of the downsides to rock hard abs?” she asks, all of a sudden. He laughs again.

“I didn’t know there were downsides.”

She snorts. “There are. You make a really bad pillow.”

He laughs again for what felt like the tenth time in the past hour. She’s adorable when she’s tired and it’s making him feel fluttery things in his stomach. “You know one of the downsides to soft breasts?”

“There are?”

“No, you’re right. There aren’t any.”

She chuckles and reaches over to hit his chest with a weak slap. And then turns so that she’s resting on her side, facing him. Her eyes are a little bleary, but they’re still fixed on his face with a small smile on her lips. 

Lying there on his bed with her head on his stomach, with the setting sun of the afternoon painting his room a pale orange, he thinks he can probably spend his whole life telling her she’s beautiful and she’d still think he’s not in love with her. By the thousandth time, he’d probably think it’s something about him that’s wrong. He’d probably still do it. She deserves to know every day. [[MORE]]

She sighs and her eyes close briefly. “You’re my best friend.”

“You’re mine, too.”

The hand she has on his chest tightens on his shirt and her eyes open again, a little clearer, a little less hazy. “And I love you.”

He exhales a weak laugh, the only thing he can do not to give away the sudden weight in his chest. She says the damnedest, most innocent little things that make his heart ache and he knows it’s not her fault, but dammit. Damn Clarke. 

“I love you, too.”

“Okay,” she says, moves so that she’s lying next to him instead. She’s so close he can feel the feather light caress of her breath, and she’s not moving any time soon, probably until she feels like she needs to go home. He’ll probably convince her she can stay the night, and she’ll probably grudgingly agree. Like she always does. 

She closes her eyes, and is quiet for a very long time, Bellamy thinks she has fallen asleep. And then she says, “now kiss me,” and his world stops and realigns.

“What?” he says intelligently.

“That was a romantic confession,” she tells him, slow and a little bit unsure, but still as determined. The way she does everything else. “Unless you don’t feel the same way.”

He shakes his head to clear his mind, and she must take that as a negative sign, so he curls his fingers around her arm and smiles. “Yeah, no. I’m in love with you, too. For a long time now. I don’t even -- you know what, yeah. I’ll kiss you.”

He’s imagined their first kiss in a lot of different scenarios -- usually involves him some time in the future, fed up with his annoying feelings and dumping it all out on her. He’d imagined himself yelling his feelings at her in the rain a surprisingly amount of times. 

And then he gave up daydreaming, thinking whatever happens, it’ll be as perfect. And he’s right. 

She moves closer, hand anchoring in his hair, making soft noises into his mouth, swings her leg around his hip and grinds against him. God, she’s perfect, and he can’t help but feel like this is a dream.

“It’s not,” she murmurs against his lips. “I love you. This is real.”

He laughs. “Okay, good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
